


M.D. Loves G-Man

by Khylara



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Canton has a confession to make to Amy
Relationships: Canton Everett Delaware III/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	M.D. Loves G-Man

itle: M.D. Loves G-Man  
Author: Khylara  
Fandom: Dr Who Reboot  
Rating: PG 13  
Characters: Amy Pond, Canton Everett Delaware III, mention of Canton/OMC  
Synopsis: While getting ready to visit Stark Hall, Canton shares with Amy his most precious secret.  
Author’s Notes: Missing scene from 6.02.  
  
*  
 **([Collapse](https://khylara.livejournal.com/85468.html#cutid1) )**

  
“Are you all right?”

Canton looked up, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw that Amy was more or less dressed. He had spent the better part of two hours with her in the Tardis’ cavernous wardrobe room trying not to look as she changed into one outfit after another for his approval. It had been decided that the two of them would investigate the orphanages in the area while Rory and River helped the Doctor with whatever he was planning at NASA, and while he was fine with that part, he was definitely becoming more and more uncomfortable being around a pretty girl who didn’t seem to have a problem with being half naked around a man she barely knew.

“I’m fine,” he said, forcing a smile. He waved a hand around the room, gesturing to the racks and racks of clothes, the ornate full length mirrors hanging here and there, the half opened boxes spilling their contents out scattered all over the floor. “All this…everything actually…it’s a little overwhelming.”

Amy grinned. “Get that. Was for me, too when I started wandering about. But it’s safe enough. The Tardis lets you know where you’re not supposed to go.” The look on her face changed back to one of concern. “But there’s more than that, yeah?” At his puzzled little frown she continued. “You keep putting your hand over your heart, like this.” She put her hand on her own chest for emphasis. “And every time you do you get this weird look on your face.” She paused. “If you’re in pain or something I can ask Rory to have a look at you. He’s a nurse.”

“Oh…no, it’s nothing like that,” Canton said quickly as he repeated the gesture that Amy had just mentioned, the familiar weight of what he kept tucked under his shirt and away from prying eyes under his fingers. His smile became a little more genuine. “I’m just…thinking about someone, that’s all.”

A knowing look crossed the redhead’s face. “The person you want to marry?”

Canton felt a blush creep across his cheeks. A part of him still couldn’t believe that he had admitted that to someone who was practically a stranger, but there was something about Amy – something about all of them – that made him want to trust them with the most precious secret he had.

He was still cautious, though; it wasn’t just his own life he was protecting, after all. “Yeah,” he said simply, not saying anything more. He hoped that she’d be satisfied with that and leave things alone.

She wasn’t. “So tell me about him,” she said to his complete surprise. “What’s his name?”

“John,” he said automatically before he stopped and stared at her. “Wait…how did you know that it was…that I was…” He couldn’t finish; he was having a hard enough time trying to calm down his suddenly pounding heart.

She shrugged. “Bit obvious, wasn’t it? Especially when you said that getting married would be a crime.” She cocked her head. “Marrying another man is the only kind that would be when you’re from.”

And it’s not when you’re from? Canton thought, his brain going suddenly numb with the possibility. He had guessed that Rory and Amy at least were from some time in the future – when he didn’t know and no one would say – but for social customs to change that much and that radically, it had to be pretty far.

Before he could ask, Amy had pulled him over to the overstuffed brocaded loveseat that had been shoved into one corner. “So what’s he like, your John?” she asked as she sat down, curling one leg under her. “All serious business like you?”

Feeling his knees weaken a little, Canton sat down next to her. “Sometimes,” he said, letting out the breath he was holding and allowing himself to relax a little. “He worries a lot. About me. About us. About what could happen if people found out.” At her confused look he explained further. “He grew up in Georgia, so he’s seen a lot of the bad side of things…the blatant racism, the segregation. It was the main reason he moved to DC after high school. He never would have had a chance to do what he really wanted to do with his life down there if he had stayed and he didn’t have any family keeping him there.” He paused. “But seeing what he has…he’s careful about things. About every move he makes. I mean…it’s better for him in DC, but he still has to watch things. We both do if we’re in public together.”

“Because he’s black, right? Your John?” Amy asked. “And people…they might ignore two men normally, but they wouldn’t ignore you two because of his color?” Canton nodded and she made a face. “That’s horrible. It shouldn’t matter.”

“No, it shouldn’t. But it does.” A fond little smile suddenly appeared on the FBI agent’s face. “But he’s not like that when we’re alone. When it’s just us, he’s very gentle. Very…romantic. He learning how to cook, so when he’s off he’ll make dinner. Or I’ll come home from a bad day and he’ll just wrap his arms around me and not let go.”

She smiled. “You’ve got a picture of him?” She wiggled her fingers at him. “Give it here. Let me see.”

“I do, actually.” Pulling out his wallet, Canton flipped through until he came to the Polaroid of them both. He handed it over. “That’s John.”

Amy looked at the photo of the two smiling men posing arm in arm for the camera. “He’s a handsome one,” she said, looking up. “And you miss all that, yeah?” A guilty look appeared on Amy’s face as she handed the photo back. “We’ve been keeping you from that. From him.”

Tucking it back into his wallet, Canton put it back into his inside jacket pocket. “For a good reason,” he said. He put his hand back on his chest, pressing his palm against the familiar lump lying next to his heart. “And he does understand. I’ve worked cases like this before, when things get so crazy I barely see him some days. And he has days like that, too.” At Amy’s puzzled look he elaborated. “He’s an ER doctor over at Georgetown, so he works all hours of the day and then some. And they’re always shorthanded, so he pulls a lot of overtime.” He shrugged. “It’s something we’ve gotten used to.”

“Is that how you met?” Amy asked, her eyes bright. “At the hospital?”

Canton nodded, smiling at the memory. “I was chasing after a suspect in a kidnapping case when I tripped myself up and crashed on top of him. Did manage to arrest him, but I broke my arm in the process. John was the one who treated me.” He leaned back against the faded brocade. “While he was putting the cast on me, we started talking and before I knew it he had asked me to dinner and a movie and we were trading phone numbers.” He paused, thinking back. “That was eight years ago.”

“And you’ve been together ever since,” Amy finished, grinning.

Canton nodded again. “It hasn’t been all skipping through the tulips. Nothing ever is and stuff is always getting in the way. But I can’t imagine my life without him. I don't want to.” A rueful look appeared on his face. “If he wasn’t around, I’d probably be even more of a miserable bastard than I already am.”

Amy’s grin got even wider. “But he mustn’t mind it if you’ve been together for so long.”

“No, he doesn’t mind.” Making a decision, Canton loosened his tie enough to reach down the front of his shirt. He pulled out a long gold chain, holding it out to Amy so she could see what was dangling from it. “This pretty much proves he doesn’t.”

Amy leaned forward to get a closer look and let out a little gasp. It was a plain gold band, still warm from the contact against Canton’s skin and glowing bright under the Tardis lights.

A wedding ring.

“John gave it to me our first Christmas after we moved in together, almost three years after we met,” Canton said quietly. “I was a junior field agent not too long out of the academy and he had just started his internship at the hospital. Neither one of us had a lot of money, so we agreed not to give each other presents. Just being able to spend the day together doing whatever we wanted to and not having to worry about work was enough of a present for us.” He ran his thumb against the ring’s edge. “But when I woke up that morning, there was a little red box tied to the twig of a tree we had that hadn’t been there the night before. When I asked him about it, he said Santa must’ve bought it for me and told me to open it. When I did…and I saw what I was…he took it out of my hands and got down on one knee.” Canton swallowed hard against the lump forming in his throat; even after all this time, it still made him emotional. “He said…he told me that I made him happier than he ever thought he could be and all he wanted to do was spend the rest of his life making me feel the same way. Had me bawling like a two year old by the time he was done.”

“Oh,” Amy breathed, putting a hand over her mouth. “Oh, Canton…that’s lovely.” She brushed her fingers against it. “He has one, too? Of course he does…”

Canton nodded. “The same ring, only a size bigger. Made him tell me which jeweler he went to so I could get one that matched. I gave it to him on the anniversary of the day we met.” He smiled. “To this day that’s the only time I’ve ever seen him cry.”

Catching a glint of something on the inside of the ring, Amy leaned even closer to see what it was. “M.D. loves G-Man,” she read, letting out a little laugh. “That’s just adorable. You even have nicknames for each other!”

“That’s John,” Canton said, his cheeks turning bright red as he rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. “The minute he found out I was an FBI agent, he started calling me G-Man. Turned out he read everything he could get his hands on about Dillinger and Capone and The Untouchables growing up. The history behind it has always fascinated him for some reason.” He shrugged and continued. “I got back at him by calling him M.D. They both stuck.”

“It’s one of the cutest things I’ve ever heard,” Amy said as she let the ring go. She looked up, a questioning look on her face. “But why don’t you wear it on your finger? I mean…if you care about him…”

“I do care about him,” Canton said, frowning at what Amy was saying. “I love him with everything I have. The one thing I want to do more than anything else in the world is to have him put that ring back on my finger and leave it there for everyone to see.” His gaze turned hard. “But I can’t.”

Amy was just about to ask why when she suddenly realized. “Because if people saw it there, they’d ask questions.”

Canton nodded again as he fingered the ring for a moment. “And in order for me to answer them, I’d have to lie.” Shaking his head, he slipped the chain back under his shirt and pulled his tie back into place. “And I’m not going to lie about John.”

Amy shook her head. “No, of course not. You shouldn’t have to.” There was a pause. “It would be wrong.”

“That’s what I think. That’s what both of us think. It’s the one thing we promised each other – that we wouldn’t lie.” He suddenly sighed, slumping back against the cushions. “But we can’t tell the truth, either. Because a lot of people see us being together as wrong. And I don’t see that changing any time soon.”

Amy bit her lip, her heart going out to the FBI agent. River had warned her about telling Canton anything specific about the future in general and his future in particular, but could it really hurt things if she just gave him a little hint of things to come? The tiniest bit of something to look forward to?

“It will,” she finally said, her voice soft. “It gets better, Canton.”

He looked up. “Does it?” There was the faintest trace of hope in his voice. “You’ve seen it?”

She nodded. “It’s takes awhile. A long while, really. But most people…society in general…they do come around.” She put a hand over his. “You and John…you’ll be able to get married someday. And it’ll be legal and everything.”

Canton put his free hand on his chest, the familiar weight of his wedding ring pressing against his heart. He glanced down at the hand Amy was holding, imaging John sliding that ring onto his finger, picturing it staying there when they went out in public. It was enough to make his eyes sting with unshed tears. “You weren’t supposed to tell me anything, were you?” He didn’t wait for an answer before continuing. “I’m glad you did. It’s good to know.” He squeezed her fingers, smiling. “You don’t know how much it helps.”

“You just can’t tell anyone. Not even John,” Amy reminded him as she let go of Canton’s hand long enough to throw her arms around his neck. “Act surprised when it all happens. Okay?”

Canton laughed, hugging her briefly before drawing away. “I think I’ll be able to manage that.” Hesitating a moment, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “Thank you. From both of us.”

Her cheeks turned bright red before she ducked her head and jumped out of her seat. “Come on. We still have to find something for me to wear that makes me look properly FBIish when we go looking around orphanages.” She glanced down at the very drab brown skirt and equally drab ivory blouse she had on. “Because I don’t think this is it.”

Canton surveyed the outfit for all of a moment before shaking his head. “No, it’s not. The female agents I know wear a lot of navy. And pants.” He looked at the heels she was wearing and shook his head again. “And flat shoes. Definitely not heels in the field.”

“And that’s where we’re going. Into the field. Proper investigations and all that.” She kicked off the brown leather pumps and began flipping her way through nearby clothes rack with one hand while she unbuttoned her blouse with the other. “Come on. I think I saw something like that down this way.” She headed further down the rack.

Sighing, Canton averted his eyes and followed her, barely avoiding running into a pile of feathered, beribboned hats along the way.


End file.
